Historie sin'dorei
Přesunuto z hlavního článku o [[Sin'dorei (Krvaví elfové)|'Sin'dorei']]. Pro historii elfů do okamžiku vykázání z Kalimdoru konzultujte stránku s [[Historie Kaldorei|'historií Kaldorei']]. Původ Přestože elfí jméno, "quel'dorei", doslovně znamenalo "Děti Urozeného Původu", ve Východních říších se stali tito vyhnanci známými jako "Vznešení elfové" (High Elves). thumb|left|500px Vlastně se dá říci, že Vznešení jsou přímí potomci kasty původních "Urozených", kteří studovali po vzoru královny Azshary magické energie proudící skrze Studnu Věčnosti a zvykli si na jejich neustálou přítomnost ve svém těle. Byli to právě Urození, kteří otevřeli portály a pustili do Kalimdoru vojska Legie. Ne všichni pak ale ve válce bojovali na straně šílené královny, jmenovitě Dath'Remarovi pak Tyrande Whisperwind vděčila za svou svobodu a život. Ti z nich, co přežili Válku Prastarých, trpěli vážnými abstinenčními příznaky po Roztříštění světa a zničení Studny, když jim její energie nadále nebyly dostupné. Přestože sami pochopili, že arkána přitahuje zlé démony z nejtemnějších koutů galaxie i dalších dimenzí, bylo podle nich zbabělé nepokusit se začít znovu a arkánní zdroje tentokrát před démony zakrýt za pomoci magických clon. Většina kaldorei vedených Malfurionem Stormrage tehdy ale rozhodla, že světu bude lépe bez arkánní magie a prohlásila ji za zakázanou a její používání trestatelné smrtí. Urození se však odmítli magie vzdát úplně - jejich závislost a bezmocnost je nakonec přiměla k zoufalým činům. Jedním z nich bylo Illidanovo stvoření nové Studny věčnosti, za které byl uvězněn v kobkách na hoře Hyjal pod dozorem Maiev Shadowsong a jejího oddílu. thumb|500px Tím dalším bylo násilí proti vlastnímu národu, kterého se Urození pod vedením Dath'Remara dopustili, když rozpoutali magickou bouři nad severním Ashenvale, která jej poničila. I přes své počty nebyli Urození rovnocennými soupeři nových vládců nočních elfů. Jejich rebelie byla potlačena. Vůdci kaldorei věděli, že Urození nemohou dále ovlivňovat a rozvracet jejich společnost, ale nedokázali se smířit s tím, že by popravili tolik členů vlastního národa. Místo toho se rozhodli vykázat je z Kalimdoru. Zatímco rusovlasý Dath'Remar byl pro noční elfy nebezpečným rebelem a téměř teroristou, pro Urozené byl skvělým a statečným vůdcem, inspirativním mágem a hrdým zakladatelem jejich nové civilizace. Vedl je na strastiplné plavbě kolem Maelstromu až do severních zemí Východních říší. Založení Quel'Thalas Dath'Remar, aby se více oddělil od kaldoreiského dědictví, přijal přízvisko Sunstrider. Původní říše, kterou elfové založili v místě jejich přistání u břehů Tirisfal, byla nakonec opuštěna - podle pověsti tam někteří elfové začali šílet a onemocněli neznámou chorobou, šeptalo se o Starém Zlu ukrytém ve zdejší zemi. kterému nedokázali čelit. Elfové se tehdy pokusili dobýt území severně od Tirisfal, kde se střetli se obnovující se říší trollů, kteří na své dávné nepřátele nezapomněli: Zul'Aman. Také potkali kmeny lidí, se kterými měli mírumilovné vztahy, a kteří je nakonec ve válkách s trolly podpořili. thumb|left|700px Vznešení elfové dokázali dobýt ohromné území, ze kterého trolly vytlačili, na nejsevernějším ostrově kontinentu pak stvořili nový pramen magické energie, zvaný Sluneční Studna, za použití ampule vody z původní Studnice Věčnosti. Založili tak království Quel'Thalas a na ruinách posvátného pohřebiště trollů vystavěli nádherné město Silvermoon (což bylo za pomoci arkány dílem pouhých několika dnů). Tentokrát ale již znali povahu arkánní magie a rozhodli se ji používat zodpovědně a chránit se před pozorností Plamenné Legie. Vztyčili monolitické runové kameny na hranicích své říše, aby existenci Studny a své používání arkány zastínili magickými štíty. Během času se tak energie Sluneční Studny staly nedílnou součástí jejich identity, kultury a biologie. Elfové změnili a kontrolovali podnebí drsného severu tak, že v jejich zemích vládlo nekončící jaro. I samotná fauna a flóra Quel'Thalas se stala prosycenou energiemi Studny. Elfové se čím dál více vzdalovali přírodní magii a léčili i budovali jen za pomoci arkány. Zřekli se víry v Elune a místo ní, jako protiklad svého dědictví, stanovili kult Slunce a hvězd, praktikovaný ve svatyních a observatořích rozesetých po siločarách magie v Quel'Thalas mágy a kněžími. Narozdíl od nočních elfů tedy Vznešení nikdy nesdíleli dar nesmrtelnosti, který od Nozdormu dostali všichni, kteří zůstali bránit Nordrassil a Studnu skrývající se v jeho kořenech (viz historie Kaldorei). Tisíce let míru a prosperity Magické energie Sluneční studny Vznešené nakonec proměnily v bytosti odlišné od původní noční rasy vzhledem - jejich výška se zmenšila, jejich modré a fialové odstíny pleti vybledly do růžových a jejich oči začaly zářit nebeskou modří spíše, než zlatou, stříbrnou a měsíčně modrou jako oči kaldorei. Tyto změny jen odpovídaly tomu, jak o sobě začali smýšlet - jako o národu slunce a dne, ne o národu noci. Přešli na denní životní cyklus (na rozdíl od kaldorei, aktivních hlavně v noci) a nakonec se zcela oddělili od své staré identity, víry a zvyků. Postupem času stále častěji spolupracovali s lidmi a trpaslíky v Alianci proti trollům a později orkům, kteří do Lordaeronu přišli během Druhé války. Elfové měli vazby hlavně na lidské království Arathor. K této říši a jejich královské linii je vázala dávná přísaha přijít Arathoru na pomoc, dokud bude žít alespoň poslední dědic arathorských králů, aby tak elfové splatili svůj dluh z trollích válek. Jako díky za tuto pomoc také elfové spolu s lidmi založili u jezera Lordamere město Dalaran, kde začali lidi učit používání arkány, stejně tak pak ustanovili tajemnou Radu Tirisfalu, která ze svých řad volila nejschopnějšího mága jako Strážce. thumb|left|700px V průběhu stovek let se elfové s lidmi spřátelili a přijali některé jejich zvyky, stejně tak se mezi nimi rozšířila lidská víra ve Světlo svaté. Smíšená partnerství či potomci ale zůstávaly vzácností, na kterou bylo (hlavně u elfů) pohlíženo s nechutí a pohrdáním, a kterou král Anasterian vysloveně zakazoval, stejně tak jako přijímání lidských učedníků a vojáků na pozice vojsk a akademie přímo v Quel'Thalas. (Ano, proto sice Nathaniel Marris získal od své šéfové Sylvanas status farstridera, který si vydupala, ale byl nenáviděn a nerespektován zbytkem oddílu a vykázán dekretem samotného Prince ještě před Třetí Válkou. Jeho základna také byla nejblíže Quel'Lithien a nesměl operovat na území Quel'Thalas. Alleriin partner a otec jejího dítěte, generál Turalyon, neměl nikdy žádné pozice mezi elfy a všeobecně se dá říci, že mezi nimi ani nepobyl, protože zmizel záhy při Khadgarově expedici. Případ třetí sestry Windrunnerové je nám znám - není v Quel'Thalas vítána, i když se s ní na posledních expanzích hry dokázal Lord Regent smířit, je to právě ona, kdo po boku fanatické Jainy vede vyvražďování Krvavých elfů včetně řemeslníků a obchodníků v Dalaran během jeho Čistky na Pandách.) Po otevření Temného Portálu thumb|500px První válka se elfů z Quel'Thalas téměř nedotkla, tak jako obyvatel Lordaeronu, kteří se o otevření Temného Portálu a pádu Stormwindu dozvěděli teprve ve chvíli, kdy k nim z jihu dorazila flotila uprchlíků vedená Anduinem Lotharem a vyprávěla hrůzy o démonické magii a moci orků. Do Druhé války '''a '''Lordaeronské Aliance se elfové přidali neochotně a jen na naléhání Anduina Lothara, kterému byli vázáni starou přísahou pomoci, a také kapitánky Allerie Windrunner, která varovala před tím, že se dávní nepřátelé elfů, amanští trolové, dlouho zajímali o elfí runové kameny i samotnou Studnu a přidali se k orkské Hordě s vidinou šance na vyhlazení nenáviděných elfů. thumb|left|700px Orkové na zotročených rudých dracích nakonec vypálili jižní Eversong, který od těch dob dostal jméno Zčernalý hvozd, a pod vedením Orgrima Doomhammera napadli samotné Silvermoon City, kde je zastavil až magický štít čerpající energie ze Sluneční studny, runových kamenů a měsíčních krystalů, zvaný ban'dinoriel... a také zrada jejich nejvyššího černokněžníka, Gul'dana. thumb|300px Orgrimm byl nucen se stáhnout až daleko na jih, zpět k Temnému Portálu, kde byla Horda poražena, Portál uzavřen a orkové bez přísunu démonické magie upadli do abstinenční letargie a byli uvězněni v internačních táborech. Trolové nedokázali odolat bez svých spojenců náporu elfů, kteří je na příkaz krále Anasteriana měli vyhladit do posledního. Jejich vůdci Zul'jinovi se však podařilo z elfího zajetí prchnout a tento jeho kousek mu vysloužil obdiv, fanatickou loajalitu a legendárnost mezi ostatními Amani, se kterými se stáhl za hradby svého města, aby sebral síly a vyčkával na novou příležitost elfy zničit a získat Sluneční studnu pro sebe. Na konci války byl za svou chytrost a chrabrost v boji kapitán farstriderů, Lor'themar Theron, povýšen do ranku Alar'annalas, Ranger-Lorda, tedy druhého v pozici obránce říše hned po Ranger-Generálce Sylvanas Windrunner. Opuštění Lordaeronské Aliance a izolace Krátce po konci Druhé války se elfové rozhodnutím Velekrále Anasteriana stáhli z Lordaeronské Aliance - poslední dědic Arathi padl v boji u Black Rock a zatímco elfové bránili lidské a trpasličí državy, Horda prošla horskými průsmyky, které lidé neudrželi (i kvůli zrádcům v jejich řadách), až na území Vznešeného Domova a poničila velkou část jejich říše. thumb|left|500px Stejně tak někteří lidé, kteří naopak bojovali na straně elfů, vinili Quel'Dorei z toho, že byly jejich domovy vyhlazeny, zatímco oni strážili elfí hranice. Králi Anasterianovi i princi Kael'thasovi se také nezamlouvalo, jak bylo jednáno s orky - žádali jejich hromadnou popravu a likvidaci a odmítali platit příspěvky na udržování internačních táborů s tím, že se orkové ukázali jako neschopná rasa, závislá na magii, bez které je jen ničím: pokud neobstáli, měli být vyhlazeni. Elfové účastnící se Khadgarovy expedice zmizeli beze stopy ve chvíli, kdy byl podle všech zpráv Draenor roztrhán na kusy množstvím portálů, které v něm pro Hordu otevřel Ner'zhul. thumb|500px Anasterian nastolil striktní politiku izolace - jakkoli jeho vlastní syn, princ Kael'thas, vyučoval v Kirin Tor a byl členem Rady Šesti, která vládla Dalaranu. Veškeří ne-elfí obyvatelé byli vykázáni na jih od Thalassian Pass a elfové i přes zničení runového kamene v Caer Darrow dokázali obnovit matoucí magickou auru chránící jejich lesy. Zprávy z okolního světa se k nim tak dostávaly jen jako historky od poutníků z Dalaranu. Snad i proto podcenili informace o existenci nového kultu v severním Lordaeron a přímo na panství Barov, stejně tak zprávy o propuknutí moru mezi lidmi - ten se přeci týkal lidí, ne jich. Historii o vraždě krále Terenase jeho synem vracejícím se z Northrendu téměř nikdo nevěřil. Natož historkám o lákavém hlase, který kolem roku 18 po otevření Temného Portálu zaslechlo mnoho mocných mágů, kterak jim slibuje nevídanou moc. Pád Silvermoon a Třetí válka Právě pro elfí izolovanost a nezájem o okolní svět byl náhlý útok na jejich říši v roce 20 po otevření Temného Portálu tak nečekaný a překvapivý. Ale i přes ohromnost armády, kterou rytíř smrti, Arthas Menethil, dovedl k elfím branám, neměl by šanci uspět a projít jimi, kdyby se v řadách elfů nenašel zrádce jménem Dar'khan Drathir, blízký přítel Lor'themara Therona. Ten rytíři smrti prozradil vše o fungování elfích runových kamenů, měsíčních krystalů a klíči Tří měsíců, kterým "vypne" ban'dinoriel, zatímco on sám se vydal povraždit na Quel'Danas Radu Silvermoon - Stříbrný kruh - jejímž byl členem, a zapečetit studnu poutacím kouzlem, aby zůstala její magie přístupná jen jemu samotnému. Ihned po dokončení svého činu vyslal pro rytíře smrti signál, po kterém zaútočil na město, zatímco se Dar'Khan ukájel pohlcováním energií Studny. thumb|left|700px Elfové, nepřipravení a neinformovaní, protože všichni jejich poslové do hlavního města byli Pohromou polapeni a zabiti, bojovali jen jako jednotlivé menší oddíly - ten největší, vedený Ranger-generálkou Sylvanas Windrunner, podlehl Pohromě a Arthasovi nedaleko evakuované Fairbreeze. Jako druh výsměchu za to, jak dlouho mu elfí velitelka vzdorovala, oživil ji Arthas jako bánší, která mu musela i proti své vůli sloužit, a jejíž nářek zabíjel elfy jako jedna z jeho nejlepších zbraní. Pohroma, posílená o čerstvě zabité elfy, za sebou nechala neživý a navěky poskvrněný pás země, táhnoucí se od elfích bran přes vypálené a vyhlazené město Silvermoon, až k pobřeží, na kterém za pomoci svého runového meče Arthas stvořil ledový most, aby tak dobil i samotný Quel'Danas, kde padl poslední elfí král ze Dath'Remarovy linie, Anasterian, a většina elity národa. Arthas dokončil své tažení tím, že do Sluneční studny vysypal ostatky nekromanta Kel'Thuzada, aby ho tak vrátil jako liche a nenávratně ji tak poskvrnil. thumb|left|700px Dar'khana, dávícího se jejími energiemi po celou dobu útoku, jako odměnu za jeho služby, probodl Mrazivým Zármutkem také. Pak Quel'Thalas opustil, aby pokračoval ve svém válečném tažení na Dalaran, a na elfím území ponechal jen nižší velitele Pohromy, přesvědčen, že Vznešené elfy vyhladil navěky. Jeho tažení stálo život 90% obyvatel říše, včetně tří korábů plných dětí, které byly jeho gargoylami potopeny v zálivu Sunsail ve chvíli, kdy se je elfové pokoušeli dostat do bezpečí k trpaslíkům v Hinterlands. Zničení Sluneční Studny a znovuzrození sin'dorei Elfové, kteří přežili, se nakonec pod vedením zraněného Lor'Themara Therona dokázali probojovat a opevnit na Bazaar, odkud se pokoušeli dobýt zbytek města. thumb|left|400px Zjistili, že nemrtví jdou definitivně zabít jen useknutím hlavy či spálením těla, které jedině předejde jeho reanimaci. Za týdny po pádu Silvermoon ale učinili jen malé pokroky - s výjimkou toho, že se dvěma z nich podařilo uchránit od ne-smrti tělo krále Anasteriana a dostat ho v loďce z Quel'Danas do Silvermoon. Pak se k nim z úst magistra Rommatha donesla zpráva, že se k nim z Dalaranu vrací jejich Princ, ke kterému většina z nich upírala své naděje. Princ Kael'thas Sunstrider se o zničení svého domova a smrti otce dozvěděl v dalekém Dalaranu, odkud pospíšil zpět na sever, proklínaje lidskou rasu a vše, co od ní kdy elfům vzešlo. Podle svých nejlepších schopností a znalostí se pokusil odhadnout situaci a pomoci spolu se svými magistry v boji proti Pohromě - aby ji odřízl od severního Eversong, nechal dokonce vypálit část lesa za Goldenbough Pass. Řeka Elrendar se tak stala hranicí oddělující území, které elfové dobyli zpět, od Zčernalého hvozdu, který nyní nesl jen jméno Země Duchů (Ghostlands). Nalezl a sjednotil mnoho roztroušených skupinek přeživších, slabých a nemocných, s pošramocenými dušemi a bez naděje. Zdál se jim jako spasitel, jediný dostatečně mocný a moudrý, kdo by je mohl vyvést z jejich zoufalství. Pochopil, že to jsou právě nekrotické energie studny, které zabíjí všechen život v Quel'Thalas a s těžkým srdcem vybral výpravu dobrovolníků, čítající budoucí zakládající členy Řádu Krvavých rytířů, kteří se Studnu spolu s ním vydali přetížit za pomoci tří měsíčních krystalů, které Arthas použil k deaktivaci ban'dinorielu. Navíc se ukázalo, že Zul'jin sestavil celou flotilu, jejímž cílem bylo získat znečištěnou Studnu pro trolly a dorazit to z elfí říše, co přežilo invazi Pohromy. Kaelthas a jeho skupina však byli rychlejší a úspěšní. Odpálili studnu a tři krystaly měsíce, které k tomu použili, si Princ i přes varování svých rádců ponechal jako své pověstné levitující "zelené sféry". Princův čin sice očistil elfy od nákazy ne-smrti, ale zároveň způsobil vážné abstinenční příznaky ve chvíli, kdy krajinou i těly jejích obyvatel přestaly po tisíciletích proudit arkánní energie, na kterých se stali závislí. Nejmladší děti, nejstarší elfové, slabí a nemocní jedinci zemřeli v rozmezí několika dnů na následky náhlé prázdnoty a "hladu po magii", jak svou závislost později elfové nazvali. thumb|500px Aniž by to Princ nebo kdokoli další z elfů tušil, zničení studny byl přítomen jeden z partnerů aspektu života, rudý drak Korialstrasz, který se zbývající čisté energie Sluneční studny stvořil bytost, které dal vzhled lidské dívky, falešné vzpomínky a iluzorní rodiče, a ukryl ji před očima celého světa pro dobu, kdy věřil, že bude potřeba. Na počest padlých, mrtvého monarchy a zničené země, princ Sunstrider u pohřební hranice krále Anasteriana navrhl, aby se elfové od nynějška nazývali "dětmi krve" a tak se hlásili ke svému zničenému dědictví a krvi volající po pomstě, aby zlo spácháné Arthasem a lidskou Pohromou nebylo nikdy zapomenuto. Znovu skul meč svého otce, Felo'melorn. Přísahal pomstít své padlé království, navěky prohlásil Anasteriana jeho posledním králem, a slíbil najít svému lidu, pomalu upadajícímu do letargie (ne nepodobné letargii orků po konci Druhé války) najít nové zdroje magie a tak nasytit jejich závislost. A tak nadešel čas dobýt zpět ztracená území, připravit obranu proti trollům a zkusit najít nové spojence - elfové chápali, že sami proti další podobné invazi nemají šanci obstát. Nová Aliance a Exodus sin'dorei Zoufalí elfové nakonec našli spojence po Třetí válce v tom, co bylo nazýváno "Novou Aliancí". Princ Sunstrider ustanovil Lor'Themara Therona Lordem Regentem a dal mu za úkol v jeho nepřítomnosti strážit elfí království, odrážet zesilující se útoky amanských trollů, skoncovat se zbytky Pohromy na elfím území a hledat lék na magickou závislost elfů. Jako pobočníka a nového Ranger-generála mu pak jmenoval Haldurona Brightwing. Protože během invaze zemřel i bývalý Grand Magistr, jeho místo zaujal arcimág Rommath, který však trávil čas na cestách s Princem a vracel se do říše tlumočit jeho vůli. thumb|500px Prince na jeho pouti za Novou aliancí následovalo zhruba 15% nejschopnějších a nejsilnějších přeživších mágů a bojovníků (včetně několika nejmocnějších z jeho magistrů). Elfové, plni touhy se pomstít Arthasovi a Pohromě, dorazili do zničených zemí Lordaeronu, kde se octli pod velením tehdejšího nejsilnějšího (a posledního žijícího) lordaeronského vojenského velitele, Velkomaršálka Othmara Garithose, samozvaného vůdce této aliance. Garithos byl zapšklý nacionalista, který elfům svěřoval jen podřadné úkoly, aniž by využil jejich plný potenciál, posléze i sebevražedné mise, aby se jich zbavil. Maršálek věřil, že lidská rasa je nadřazena všem ostatním, pod jeho velením dost trpěli i trpaslíci, které také používal jako sebevražedné jednotky. Jeho rozhodnutí poslat elfy čelit samotné postupující linii nemrtvých a na poslední možnou chvíli stáhnout všechnu artilerii a kavalerii k sobě na frontu, mohlo znamenat konec Prince i jeho jednotek, kdyby se neobjevila naprosto nečekaná pomoc. Nágy, které za sebou nechal Illidan v ruinách Dalaranu a vodách Lordamere po svém neúspěšném pokusu zničit Ledový Trůn za pomoci Sargerova Oka, ústy své velitelky lady Vashj nabídly Princi pomoc. Odvolávaly se na fakt, že jako bývalí Urození z Azshařina dvora, sdílí nejen společný původ... ale nyní i společného nepřítele v nemrtvých. Z možností, které Princ měl, si vybral přežití svého lidu a pomoc přijal nejdříve v podobě lodí, posléze i v podobě nágských jednotek v boji - maršálek Garithos se o této spolupráci samozřejmě dozvěděl a použil ji jako záminku, proč zajmout celý elfí prapor včetně Prince a odsoudit je k popravě pro "velezradu a paktování se s nepřátelskými rasami", ke které mělo demonstrativně dojít následujícího rána. Elfové byli uvězněni v kobkách pod Dalaranem, ve kterých se od věků uchovávaly nebezpeční tvorové, zločinci z řad mágů a nepodařené experimenty. Velká řada z elfích magistrů pokládala Dalaran za svůj druhý domov, ve kterém až do Pohromy trávili stejné množství času, jako v Silvermoon, proto krom Garithosovy zrady hořce cítili i zradu ze strany svých bývalých kolegů, Kirin Tor, kteří se jich nikterak nezastali. (Tato nenávist je i ve hře znatelná hlavně u magistra Rommatha, oproti tomu Aethas Sunreaver se vždy snažil tuto minulost zapomenout.) Než nadešla hodina popravy, noví spojenci elfů se opět objevili - a pomohli jim prchnout i přes snahy generála Garithose vyhodit prchající elfy i portál, ke kterému je nágy dovedly, do vzduchu za pomoci sebevražedných jednotek. thumb|left|700px Lady Vashj Kael'thasovi naznačila, že její pán Illidan zná lék na elfí závislost - elfové a nágy aktivovali portál, kterým před časem do Azerothu prošel Archimonde, a odešli jím do Outlandu. Tato skupina elfů pak Illidana osvobodila z područí Maiev, spojila se se zbytky přežívajících "zlomených" drenejů pod vedením Akamy a dobyla Černý chrám, ve kterém porazila pána pekel Magtheridona, samozvaného pána Outlandu. Výměnou za jejich služby a loajalitu jim Illidan nabídl Outland jako nové místo, kde mohou prospívat, a naučil je "vysávat" manu téměř z čehokoli, co mělo arkánní zdroj - bytosti, artefakty, krystaly. Jejich závislot nedokázal vyléčit, ale uměl ji utišit. V tomto okamžiku se osudy skupiny, která následovala Prince Sunstridera, a elfů, kteří zůstali v Quel'Thalas, octly na jistém rozcestí a dál se neodvíjely stejně. Nová naděje a země zaslíbená Fakt, že jejich nový vůdce a učitel Illidan, vysává kromě arkány i magii z démonů Plamenné legie, elfy netrápil. Původně se podobným praktikám vyhýbali, ale ambiciózní Princ Kael'thas, který se chtěl naučit více, nakonec schválil i tento zdroj energie ve chvíli, kdy jej Illidan naučil felem manipulovat a ovládnout démony podle své vůle. Výsledkem, kromě toho, že Krvaví elfové praktikující vysávání arkány a felu z okolí přestali pociťovat hlad po magii, byly první slabé příznaky démonické korupce, která se na nich začala projevovat. Jejich oči přestaly zářit nebeskou modří, ale začaly mít silnější felově zelenou záři, která je u nich nyní nejběžnější. To, že elfové začali vnímat fel pouze jako jeden z dalších zdrojů moci (nehledě na rizika), mělo mít ještě dalekosáhlejší následky, jak si povíme později. Elfové v Outlandu tedy o paktu s Illidanem věděli a brali ho jako nutné zlo, které je mělo v důsledku posílit. thumb|left|700px Elfové z Outlandu pak následovali Illidana na Kil'jaedenův příkaz do Northrendu, kde měli zničit Krále Lichů, ale byli poraženi Arthasem, který zranil Illidana a přiměl elfy a nágy se stáhnout zpět do Outlandu, zatímco sám postoupil na ledovec a splynul s Králem Lichů. Během těchto bojů byl ztracen legendární Quel'Delar i jeho nositelka Lana'thel a stvořen nový druh nemrtvých elfů, zvaných "Padlí" či san'layn, kteří pak Králi Lichů sloužili jako elitní bojovníci, kurýři a vojevůdci. Ne všichni elfové ale žili a bojovali v Outlandu - nezapomeňte, že 85% přeživších po Třetí válce zůstalo v Quel'Thalas, kde pod velením Lor'Themara Therona vedli obtížný boj proti sílícím útokům amanských trolů a jednotkám Pohromy dále okupujícím velkou většinu jejich říše, se základnou ve Scourgeholme. Těmto elfům poslal Princ Sunstrider na pomoc právě magistra Rommatha a několik nejtalentovanějších magistrů, aby je naučili technice vysávání arkány z okolí, předmětů a magických bytostí. Rommath ve svých lekcích hladce vynechal vše o démonech a Illidanovi a tuto novou techniku přiřkl Princi samotnému a pomohl elfům dobýt zpět Quel'Thalas i Silvermoon ukázkami nezměrně silné magie, kterou měl po své cestě do Outlandu k dispozici. Elfové se naučili brát manu i z vnímavých bytostí proti jejich vůli, ale většina elfů v Quel'Thalas neměla k dispozici démony a nestabilní magie Netheru (na rozdíl od těch, kteří následovali Prince), stejně tak by většina elfů z Azerothu na využívání démonické magie pohlížela jako na cosi nepřípustného. Nezapomeňte, že netušili nic o Illidanovi a jeho démonech, a nágách, ani o dohodě, kterou s ním Princ uzavřel. Vysávání malých mana wyrmů je přeci jen úlet jiným směrem, než vysávání démonů. thumb|500px Zbytky Pohromy se pro Rommatha a jeho magistry ukázaly jako titěrný soupeř, se kterým si hravě poradili - a město Silvermoon bylo za pomoci jejich divoké magie znovu vybudováno takřka dílem několika dní (a protože byla při stavbě použita i felová magie, která udržuje všechny ty levitující věžičky a balkónky krásné, byli jí tak vystaveni i elfové, kteří si s ní aktivně nikdy nic nezačali: farstrideři, vojáci a kněží, jejichž hlad po ztrátě Sluneční studny byl vždy slabší, než u mágů). Elfové, povzbuzeni vyprávěním o zemi zaslíbené, zvané Outland, kde je magie dost pro každého a kam je jejich Princ odvede, až se pro ně vrátí, začali obnovovat Quel'Thalas. Kael'thas se jim zdál roven svému legendárnímu předkovi, Dath'Remarovi Sunstriderovi. Byl jejich spasitelem, který je vyvedl z nejtemnějšího období jejich historie. Mnoho nejschopnějších elfů tedy posléze následovalo Prince do Outlandu, když nabrali dost sil, aby zvládli cestování mezi dimenzemi sami, zatímco velká většina dál pokračovala v budování nového Quel'Thalas a poučena minulostí hledala nové spojence - nikoli již u Aliance, která je po třikrát zradila. thumb|left|500px Zhruba tři roky po pádu Silvermoon byla esence Sluneční studny, smrtelná dívka jménem Anveena Teague, unesena zmrtvýchvstalým Dar'khanem Drathirem, největším zrádcem v historii elfího národa, a zavlečena do Ghostlands, kde ji chtěl absorbovat, stejně tak, jak chtěl kdysi pohltit samotnou Sluneční Studnu. Hraničáři vedení Lor'Themarem Theronem ho dokázali zastavit až za pomoci královny bánší, Sylvanas, a dvojice modrých draků v přestrojení (Kalec, Tyri). Lor'Themar, který cítil Dar'khanovy činy částečně jako vlastní chybu, protože to byl on, kdo mu kdysi ukázal detaily magických obran říše, chtěl Dar'khana zničit sám, ale nemrtvý elf - ve své podstatě pravděpodobně animovaný stejnou energií, která "oživila" Kel'Thuzada jako liche - byl nakonec zpopelněn silou samotné Anveeny, kterou posléze Lor'Themar kázal skrýt pod ochranou elfů v Quel'Thalas. Její status jako smrtelná inkarnace energií Studny se stal pečlivě střeženým státním tajemstvím, o kterém věděli jen vyvolení. thumb|left|680px Elfové po této události našli spojence u Opuštěných, vedených jejich bývalou Ranger-generálkou a Lor'Themarovou bývalou velitelkou, Sylvanas Windrunner, která se netajila svou vlastní touhou po pomstě na Dar'khanovi. Bez pomoci Opuštěných by elfové v počátcích obnovy neudrželi Ghostlands (pomoc zahrnovala posily v podobě jednotek vojáků, mágů a bojové techniky, základny na a kolem znovu dobytého území a teleportační zařízení mezi Silvermoon a Undercity pro případy nouze či další invaze). Později, právě prostřednictvím Sylvanas, nalezli spojence v řadách Nové Hordy. Toto spojenectví se zprvu zdálo být dočasným a dohodnutým z nouze a nutnosti, ale ukázalo se, že to bude to poslední, co elfy zachrání v temných dobách, které teprve měly přijít. V dobách, kdy je zradí ten, kterému věřili nejvíc. Skuteční vládci Světla Jak bylo naznačeno výše, vysávání všeho magického jako potencionálního zdroje další energie a moci poslalo elfy na temnou a nebezpečnou stezku. Speciálně elfové v Outlandu, kteří následovali Prince, nespokojeného s Illidanovou velením, viděli ve všem jen zdroj toho, co si mohou vzít a využít pro svou potřebu. Kael'thas, hledající nové zdroje, našel svou zemi zaslíbenou v Netherstorm, kterým proudila vlákna divoké magie, jen připravená ke sklízení. Začal se svými elfy (skupina zvaná Sunfury) stavět manové hutě, ve kterých těžil manu a ukládal ji do zásobáren za účelem splnění svého snu: vrátit elfům Sluneční Studnu a zažehnout ji právě za pomoci takto získané magie. thumb|left|700px Tehdy upřel svůj zrak i na Tempest Keep - a neviděl ji a její obyvatele jako nic jiného, než další zdroj many k vyčerpání. Vyčkal, až jej většina naaru opustí, a pak tuto vesmírnou loď obsadil za účelem vyčerpání co nejvíce energie - během tohoto procesu pak dokázal porazit a zajmout naaru jménem M'uru, které už nevnímal jako myslící bytost, ale jen jako další zdroj many. Vědom si faktu, že elfové v Quel'Thalas nemají k dispozici zdroje jako elfové v Outlandu, rozkázal zajaté naaru odeslat do Silvermoon, kde mělo být elfy vysáto jako zdroj magie. (Pět let po pádu Silvermoon.) thumb|500px Illidan po své porážce u Ledového Trůnu upadl do letargie a stavu polo-šílenství. I když přijal část Kael'thasových jednotek do svého "učení" (toto jsou oddíly z Eclipsion, později známé jako Illidari), které ho následovaly do Shadowmoon Valley a Black Temple, nikdy elfům neodhalil silný zdroj arkány, který se v hlubinách jeho paláce skrýval (a který umožňoval i démonům přestat být závislými na magii Plamenné Legie a tak se svým způsobem očistit). Někteří z těchto elfů podstoupili trénink na lovce démonů, ale z různě úspěšnými výsledky. Elfové v Quel'Thalas si vedli lépe, bohužel jejich praktiky vysávání arkány z okolí a používání i méně kvalitních zdrojů many či felu vedlo ke vzniku "wretchedů" - odnože elfí rasy připomínající nemrtvé, závislé na magii a agresivní k čemukoli, z čeho ji mohli vysát. Jejich existence připomínala Krvavým elfům důležitost toho, že musí svou touhu po magii a závislost kontrolovat - protože jinak ona ovládne je. Malé skupinky wretchedů i jejich vůdci byli postupně likvidování farstridery. thumb|left|500pxPři vysávání darovaného naaru ale jeden z magistrů, Astalor Bloodsworn, přišel na fakt, že místo pouhého braní jeho energie, dokáže kontrolovat Světlo, které skrze naaru proudilo tak, jako arkána skrze elfy a svět kolem. Dokázal tak sesílat léčivou magii Světla stejně jako lidé, trpaslíci či draenei, ovšem bez nutnosti sdílet jejich víru, pouhou silou vůle. Prvním paladinem, který se rozhodl otestovat tento jeho experiment a místo sluhou Světla se stát jeho pánem, byla lady Liadrin, bývalá kněžka, která se po pádu Silvermoon zřekla světla, jež ji zradilo. Liadrin spolu s Astalorem později založili Řád Krvavých Rytířů, který se stal enchvalně proslulým po celém Azerothu i Outlandu. Thrall a ostatní vůdci Hordy nesouhlasili s metodami a technikami řádu, ale nemohli upřít jejich účinnost a děsivou moc na bojišti. Někteří členové Řádu ovšem neunesli snahu o ovládnutí naaru a zešíleli. Farstrideři a většina obyvatel města v počátcích členy Řádu veřejně opovrhovala - vždyť zneužívali bytost Světla jako pouhou věc a ne všichni elfové se víry ve Světlo zřekli. Námitky proti Řádu byly v počátcích razantně umlčeny Grand magistrem Rommathem i samotným regentem Theronem, jemuž členové Řádu v dalším střetu s Dar'khanem zachránili život, aby mohl nemrtvého zrádce zasáhnout šípem opatřeným úlomkem jednoho z kamenů padlého Grand magistra Belo'vira (Kámen Jiskry). Dar'khan byl posléze elfími hrdiny definitivně zničen ve Scourgeholme, což upevnilo pozici elfů v Hordě. thumb|left|500pxČím více se elfové ale mísili na svých cestách s ostatními rasami Hordy, tím více otázek k praktikám magistrů a Řádu ve městě se objevovalo. Několik rebelií ve městě, dotazujících se na Princovy činy v Outlandu, bylo potlačeno za pomoci arkánních konstruktů. Elfové se nakonec naučili na řád dívat jako na elitní jednotku nejodhodlanějších strážců města a království. Lord Regent se postaral o to, aby nesouhlasící elfové opustili Quel'Thalas po dobrém či po zlém, protože si nemohl dovolit vést roztříštěný národ. U elfů se začal uplatňovat téměř totalitní policejní režim hlásající novou příslušnost k Hordě a slibující nové setkání s Princem v zemi zaslíbené. Vykázaný zlomek elfů se tedy dále nazývá Vznešenými elfy, sídlí v Quel'Lithien a na Quel'Danil a příslušností se hlásí ke zrádné Alianci. thumb|500pxV domovině elfů povstali i staří nepřátelé: trolí náčelník Zul'jin, stále zahořklý vůči orkům, kteří po Guldanově zradě tak rychle ustali s obléháním Vznešené domoviny elfů během Druhé Války... a svým následným zajetím a zmrzačením v elfím zajetí, kdy přišel o oko a ruku... se velice hněval na Novou Hordu, která ty samé Krvavé elfy přijala do svých řad. Otočil se proti svým bývalým spojencům a za hradbami pevnosti Zul'Aman, téměř nedotčené vpádem Pohromy, přikázal Malcrassovi, aby žijící trolí válečníky propojil s dušemi prastarých zvířecích bohů. Jeho armáda byla ovšem znovu poražena a on sám během konfliktu zahynul - sin'dorei měli od svých dávných nepřátel mít po celé roky klid. Nepochybnou pravdou ale byl fakt, že komunikace s Princem začínala váznout - ať už jejich vyvolený vůdce dělal v Outlandu cokoli, patrně byl příliš zaneprázdněn, aby o tom zpravil elfy v jejich domovině. A tak, když pán pekel Khazzak znovu otevřel Temný Portál a elfové jako součást Hordy znovu vkročili do Outlandu, někteří byli šokováni tím, jaké zkoušky a útrapy je tam čekaly namísto slibovaného ráje v pustinách Hellfire... a tím, co nakonec nalezli v Netherstorm. Scryeři a Princův pád Elfí princ nahradil svého neschopného vůdce Illidana jiným pánem, Kil'jaedenem, kterého chtěl přivést do Azerothu za pomoci plánovaného obnovení Sluneční Studny, ke které nechal přenášet veškeré zdroje many. Jeho činy byly čím dál bezohlednější. thumb|left|500px Po pokusech s úlomky Tempest Keep a manovými bombami, kterými se chtěl zbavit Cenariovy expedice i Aliančních jednotek v Terokkarském lese, a po příkazu použít manovou bombu na alianční vesnici Kirin Var, rozkázal Kael'thas přímý útok na Shattrath. Velitel útoku, Jasnovidec Voren'thal, se však sklonil před naaru A'dal a i přes chladné přijetí draenejskými obyvateli Shattrath (zvanými Aldor), dostal část města jako svou základnu, odkud od té chvíle vedl útoky proti Kael'thasovým jednotkám v Netherstorm i Shadowmoon Valley. I když elfové v Outlandu viděli hanebnost Princova počínání: zničenou Netherstorm, z níž princ čerpal energie v takovém množství, že se začínaly drolit i poslední zbytky její skály, přetížené a explodující manaforge, manové anomálie, trhliny v dimenzích, mrtvé Cenariony i mágy z Kirin Var... elfové v Quel'Thalas odmítali takovým zprávám uvěřit. Princ byl přeci jejich vyvolený spasitel! Jak stále více dobrodruhů spojovalo své síly se Scryery a nahlíželo do blízkosti Tempest Keep, jejíž pán nyní vedl sabotérskou válku s Illidari i Scryery, bylo jasné, že Kael'thas již není sám sebou. Posedlý mocí a již zcela šílený se při své porážce v Oku Tempest Keep přiznal, že našel nového pána, mnohem mocnějšího, než kdy byl Illidan. Ačkoli ho dobrodruzi připravili o jednu z jeho zelených sfér a téměř zabili, dokázal uniknout a vyhrožovat samotnému A'dal na Terase Světla a posmívat se mu, že jeho poskoci nedokázali dokončit svou řezničinu a zabít ho. Tehdy otevřeně přiznal, co má se Studnou skutečně v plánu. Obnova Sluneční Studny Následující Kaelovy činy definitivně zpřetrhaly jeho poslední pouta s elfy Quel'Thalas a odhalily jeho pravou tvář. Doprovázen novou rasou elfů, děsivě pozměněnými felovými elfy s rohy a křídly, jejichž kůže praskala a prosvítala jí felová záře, přepadl Princ Sunstrider samotné Silvermoon, aby si z jeho srdce vzal svůj někdejší dar: zajaté naaru, M'uru. Svou novou základnu si vytvořil na ostrově Quel'Danas, kde se opevnil a zahájil obnovu Sluneční Studny, kvůli které unesl i utajovanou Anveenu z její přísně střežené skrýše. thumb|left|450px Lady Liadrin a celý její Řád se rázem ocitli bez veškeré moci Světla, kterou měli k dispozici, a byli by odsouzeni k zániku, jako neužiteční řadoví vojáci, kdyby jim dobrovolně nepomohlo naaru sídlící v Shattrath, A'dal. Liadrin se před naaru zastyděla a litovala toho, co ona a Řád činili jednomu z nich, ale byla postavena před fakt, že vše bylo dávno předpovězeno draeneiským prorokem Velenem a M'uru znalo a přijalo svůj osud dobrovolně. Naaru jim odpustilo a umožnilo jí i jejím rytířům čerpat jeho sílu v boji proti tomu, který nyní znamenal hrozbu pro veškerý život Azerothu: Prince Sunstridera, rozhodnutého do něj přivést svého démonického pána Kil'jaedena. Draenei i krvaví elfové spojili proti této hrozbě síly jako prapor ofenzívy Shattered Sun, kterému velel Lor'themar Theron osobně - zahájili útok na Quel'Danas, a jak postupovali blíže ke Sluneční studni, byli nuceni zabít pomateného Kael'thase na Terase Magistrů, Prince, který byl již jen stínem svého původního úžasného já, s felovým krystalem trčícím z hrudi v místě, kde měl mít srdce. Následně museli krom Princových nejsilnějších jednotek Shadowsworn (jejichž konzumace felu z nich udělala démonické hybridy) zničit i samotné M'uru, které jim předtím Princ postavil do cesty jako zotročeného a potemnělého strážce místa, kudy do Azerothu přicházel Kil'jaeden osobně. Entropické energie M'uru, které se staly opakem Světla, začaly vysávat život ze všeho kolem - po zničení jeho tělesní schránky byly však tyto toky zastaveny. Po té, co hrdinové elfů i draenei zatlačili Kil'jaedena za portál a esence Sluneční studny, Anveena, se obětovala, aby tak Kil'jaedena zničila, ale zároveň tak vyčerpala všechnu zbývající energii původní Sluneční Studny, prorok Velen použil úlomek či "srdce" padlého M'uru, aby jím zažehl novou Sluneční studnu v okamžiku, kdy elfové uvěřili, že je vše již ztraceno navěky. Obnovená Studna se stala nejen novým čistým zdrojem arkány pro celý národ, o kterém původně snil Kael'thas, ale také zdrojem Světla a důkazem jeho milosti nad národem, který se mu vzdálil a pohrdal jím, jiskrou jejich nové víry. Kataklyzma hrozící celému světu bylo odvráceno pouze proto, že se Horda a Aliance spojily... a bylo to na dlouhou dobu naposledy. thumb|500px Po znovuzrození Sluneční studny vkročili elfové opět pro jednou do zářné éry, ve které chtěli navázat na dávnou historii svého národa a své kulturní dědictví. I přestože někteří z nich neupouští od své závislosti na arkánní magii a jiní se nedokázali zříci felu, na ty, co jsou na něm závislí, se pohlíží s pohrdáním. Většina elfů se přizpůsobila nové Studni s nadějí na nápravu věcí v Quel'Thalas... s nadějí, že již nikdy nezopakují své staré chyby. Velen, nad znovuzrozenou Sluneční Studnou vyslovil cosi, co mohlo být proroctvím, ale i jen jeho přáním: že Světlo a naděje obsažené v jiskře M'uru nakonec zažehnou víc, než pouhý zdroj magie, ale znovuzrodí celou duši národa, tolik podobného fénixovi. Sin'dorei tedy opět vytrvali - i po zradě a smrti tolik milovaného Prince, se kterou se snad nejhůře smiřoval Rommath. Nakonec myšlenkám, které na konci Princ sledoval, zůstaly věrné jen skalní hrstky fanatiků a velká většina jeho jednotek Sunfury a Dawnblade se s pokorou vrátila do náruče Quel'Thalas, kde jim bylo Regentovým rozhodnutím odpuštěno. Stejně tak začali být ke Studni pouštěni poutníci z řad Quel'dorei a Dalaranských či aliančních Vznešených elfů. I přesto je nyní oblast Sluneční studny nově opevněna, opatřena magickými obranami a bedlivě hlídána samotným Ranger-generálem Halduronem a jiní než elfí poutníci do ní nejsou vpouštěni. thumb|left|700px Po smrti posledního z dynastie Sunstriderů se Lor'themar Theron odmítl stát novým monarchou či zakládat novou dynastii, ve strachu, aby nedopadl jako jeho předchůdce, který svou cestu také započal s těmi nejlepšími úmysly pro národ. Potvrdil tak Kael'thasův dekret, že Anasterian Sunstrider je jednou provždy posledním králem Quel'Thalas. Na jeho přání byl Princ Sunstrider pohřben na ostrově Quel'Danas, ačkoli byl říší oficiálně prohlášen za zrádce. Stejně tak rozhodl, že chce svůj lid od závislosti na felu uzdravit kompletně - a fel prohlásil za nelegální, včetně magie a drog na něm založených. Pokusil se usmířit i s některými aliančními základnami Vznešených elfů, kterým nabídl zásoby a podporu, ale toto úsilí v některých případech nebylo přijato. Krvaví rytíři přehodnotili svůj postoj ke Světlu, se kterým mají nyní harmoničtější vztah a které čerpají přímo ze samotné Sluneční Studny. Svou novou identitu ve společnosti teprve hledají, ale zůstávají nejváženějšími obránci města a těmi nejlepšími léčiteli sin'dorei. 'Pomsta na Králi Lichů ' Krátce po obnovení Studny se i k elfům donesla zvěst o tom, že Král Lichů procitl a začal útočit v Kalimdoru i Východních říších. Aethas Sunreaver, Kael'thasův nástupce v Radě šesti Kirin Tor, pospíšil zpět, aby si vyžádal podporu pro Dalaran, který měl být přesunut do Northrendu, aby mohl přímo čelit Pohromě na místě největších bojů. Na žádost rozhněvaného Rommatha, který Kirin Tor nikdy neodpustil uvěznění elfů v kobkách pod Dalaranem a jejich neaktivitu proti činům maršála Garithose, Lord Regent odmítl riskovat svůj vyčerpaný národ tak krátce po bojích na Quel'Danas, ale intervencí Sylvanas Windrunner, která se dožadovala dodržení spojeneckých smluv s Opuštěnými, byl nakonec přinucen vyslat své jednotky po boku Hordy do Northrendu. thumb|left|700px Díky Aethasi Sunreaverovi měli Krvaví elfové zajištěnou svou základnu v Dalaranu a později, když Stříbrná Krusáda (Argent Crusade) ustanovila svou základnu v samotném Icecrown, hlavními hordskými hostiteli a šampiony turnaje, na kterém se vybírali nejsilnější bojovníci do boje v Ledové Citadele, byli právě jeho následovníci, Sunreaveři. Nedaleko turnajových kolbišť byl nalezen zlomený Quel'Delar, meč, jehož Strážce (Thalorien Dawnseeker) padl při zničení Studny a jehož poslední nositelka, Lana'thel, padla v boji se samotným Arthasem během Princovy a Illidanovy expedice do Northrendu. Sama se stala Krvavou královnou San'layn, nemrtvých elfů, které tehdy proti jejich vůli do svých služeb Arthas povolal za pomoci Mrazivého Zármutku. Její snaha rozdrtit Quel'Delar a všechny vzpomínky s ním spojené, vyšla nadarmo a meč byl posléze obnoven a posvěcen v nové Sluneční Studni, aby byl následně odnesen do Dalaranu, coby jedna ze zbraní určených k boji proti Arthasovi a Pohromě. Lana'thel a její San'layn byli při dobytí Citadely poraženi a zničeni navždy, s vyjímkou několika Krvavých Princů, kteří v době útoku nebyli přítomni a jejichž osud není znám. Vzápětí po nich potkal svůj osud i řezník Arthas a Krvaví elfové tak po dlouhých letech konečně pomstili Quel'Thalas a viděli jeho ničitele padnout do náruče pekel. Po letech zkoušek a strádání se v jejich království konečně rozhostil klid, naplněný novou nadějí, obnovou a také novými obzory - elfové za posledních sedm let procestovali větší kus světa, než za tisíce let předtím. Snahu o zachování jejich kulturního dědictví a artefaktů pak symbolizuje nově založená skupina badatelů, archeologů a mágů, zvaná Relikviář (konkurující trpasličí Lize Průzkumníků). thumb|left|700px Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda